Items released in 2003
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2003 January Books *6th - Fear of the Dark CD *15th - Jubilee *Black Light: The Doctor Who Music of Dominic Glynn Magazines *22nd - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Complete Sixth Doctor VHS *14th - Colony in Space *14th - The Time Monster *The Megéve Experiment February Books *2nd - The Domino Effect *Rip Tide (Standard Hardback edition) *Rip Tide (Limited Hardback edition) CD *1st - Nekromanteia *3rd - Dalek Empire: Dalek War - Chapter One *3rd - The Space Pirates *28th - Auld Mortality *Sabbath Dei DVD *3rd - Resurrection of the Daleks (Australian release) *17th - The Seeds of Death (UK release) VHS *17th - The Mutants (UK release) *Myth Makers 56: Philip Segal March Books *2nd - Blue Box (Original edition) CD *1st - The Dark Flame *25th - Doctor Who And The Pirates *31st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Mirror Effect *Dalek Empire: Dalek War - Chapter Two *Kaldor City: Taren Capel DVD *4th - The Aztecs (US release) *4th - Vengeance On Varos (US release) *The Stranger: Summoned by Shadows VHS *10th - Meglos (UK release) *Myth Makers 57: Keff McCulloch April Books *7th - Reckless Engineering *Short Trips: Companions *The Nth Doctor (2nd Paperback edition) *Wonderland (Standard Hardback edition) *Wonderland (Limited Hardback edition) CD *1st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Bellotron Incident *24th - Dalek Empire: Dalek War - Chapter Three *Dalek Empire: Dalek War - Chapter Four *Music from the Seventh Doctor Audio Adventures *The Daleks' Master Plan *Yeti Attack! *The Year of the Cat DVD *28th - The Talons of Weng-Chiang (UK release) *Patrick Troughton in America VHS *7th - The Time Lord Collection (Australian release) *Patrick Troughton in America May Books *5th - Loving the Alien *The Programme Guide (4th Paperback edition) CD *12th - Creatures of Beauty DVD *5th - The Seeds of Death (Australian release) *Myth Makers: Nicola Bryant & Graeme Harper VHS *6th - Planet of Giants (US release) *6th - Underworld (US release) *The Mutants (Australian release) June Books *2nd - The Last Resort *Reading Between Designs (Paperback edition) *Reading Between Designs (Hardback edition) *Shell Shock (Standard Hardback edition) *Shell Shock (Limited Hardback edition) *Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors *I, Who 3 - The Unauthorized Guide to Doctor Who Novels & Audios CD *6th - Project: Lazarus (Colin Baker cover release) *6th - Project: Lazarus (Sylvester McCoy cover release) *6th - Sympathy for the Devil DVD *9th - The Dalek Invasion of Earth (UK release) *30th - The Talons of Weng-Chiang (Australian release) *Myth Makers: William Hartnell & Jack Pitt *The Stranger: More Than a Messiah Magazines *4th - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Complete Second Doctor VHS *2nd - The Horns of Nimon (UK release) *Meglos (Australian release) July Books *7th - The Colony of Lies *The Cabinet of Light (Standard Hardback edition) *The Cabinet of Light (Limited Hardback edition) CD *1st - Flip-Flop *7th - Yeti Attack! DVD *1st - Carnival of Monsters (US release) *1st - Resurrection of the Daleks (US release) *Myth Makers: Mary Tamm & John Leeson August Books *4th - Timeless *The Audio Scripts: Volume Two CD *1st - Omega *1st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Draconian Rage *4th - Adventures in History *4th - Full Fathom Five DVD *4th - The Dalek Invasion of Earth (Australian release) *18th - Earthshock (UK release) *Earthshock (UK recalled release) *Myth Makers: Sophie Aldred & Andrew Cartmel September Books *1st - Wolfsbane *Faction Paradox: This Town Will Never Let Us Go (Paperback edition) *Faction Paradox: This Town Will Never Let Us Go (Hardback edition) *Short Trips: The Muses *Fallen Gods (Standard Hardback edition) *Fallen Gods (Limited Hardback edition) CD *1st - Davros *1st - Doctor Who at the BBC (UK release) *1st - He Jests at Scars... *1st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Poison Seas *24th - Deadline *25th - Exile *25th - Master *Devils' Planets: The Music of Tristram Cary *Kaldor City: Checkmate DVD *8th - The Simpsons Classics: Bart Wars - The Simpsons Strike Back (UK release) *8th - The Two Doctors (UK release) Magazines *3rd - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Complete Eighth Doctor VHS *The Horns of Nimon (Australian release) October Books *6th - Emotional Chemistry *Life During Wartime *Dimensions in Time and Space (1st Paperback edition) *The Television Companion (2nd Paperback edition) *The Legend (1st Hardback edition) CD *3rd - Zagreus DVD *1st - Earthshock (Australian release) *6th - The Curse of Fenric (UK release) *7th - The Dalek Invasion of Earth (US release) *7th - The Talons of Weng-Chiang (US release) *Dalek Collectors Edition *Mindgame *Myth Makers: Deborah Watling & Victor Pemberton VHS *7th - The Ambassadors of Death (US release) *7th - The Creature from the Pit (US release) *7th - The End of the Universe Collection *7th - The Gunfighters *7th - The Horns of Nimon (US release) *7th - Invasion of the Dinosaurs (US release) *7th - The Invisible Enemy (US release) *7th - Meglos (US release) *7th - The Mutants (US release) *7th - The Reign of Terror (US release) *7th - The Sensorites *7th - The Time Meddler *20th - Invasion of the Dinosaurs (UK release) November Books *3rd - Deadly Reunion *Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who (2nd Paperback edition) *The New Audio Adventures: The Inside Story *Time Hunter: The Winning Side (Paperback edition) CD *1st - The Wormery *3rd - Marco Polo DVD *3rd - The Simpsons: Christmas with the Simpsons & Bart Wars - The Simpsons Strike Back *12th - The Three Doctors (Australian release) *12th - The Three Doctors (Australian Collectors Edition release) *24th - The Three Doctors (UK release) *24th - The Three Doctors (UK Special Edition Gift Set release) VHS *24th - The Reign of Terror (UK release) December Books *Frayed (Standard Hardback edition) *Frayed (Limited Hardback edition) *The Eye of the Tyger (Standard Hardback edition) *The Eye of the Tyger (Limited Hardback edition) *The Eye of the Tyger (2nd Limited Hardback edition) *Time Hunter: The Winning Side (Hardback edition) *The Television Companion (2nd Hardback edition) *Howe's Transcendental Toybox (2nd Paperback edition) *Short Trips: Steel Skies *The Audio Scripts: Volume Three *Ghost Ship (Paperback edition) *Foreign Devils (Paperback edition) *Companion Piece (Standard Hardback edition) *Companion Piece (Limited Hardback edition) CD *1st - Shada *8th - Daleks *31st - Scherzo *Movers DVD *Mindgame Trilogy *Myth Makers: Ian Marter & Michael Wisher *Myth Makers: Robert Sloman Magazines *31st - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: We ♥ Doctor Who VHS *3rd - The Reign of Terror (Australian release) Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 2003